1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to televisions and, more particularly, the invention relates to signal processing techniques for simultaneously recording and displaying two video programs.
2. Description of the Background Art
Television viewers have come to desire to simultaneously record and view programs from two different video sources, e.g., a satellite television program and a standard terrestrial broadcast program. However, various video sources produce video signals that have different horizontal and vertical synchronization rates. As such, two separate video decoder and display generation systems are used to facilitate viewing one program, while producing an output signal of another program that can be recorded as well as viewed in a picture-in-picture (PIP) display. Such a system requires the hardware of two television receivers. As such, a television with such a capability is very expensive.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a television having a single video decoder system that is capable of displaying a main picture from a first video signal plus producing a recordable signal from-a second video signal as well as producing a PIP picture for monitoring the recordable signal.